Realization of Passion
by headcanonftwAO3
Summary: DrakexJJ Drake remembers the kiss JJ gave him and wonders if there was more to it. After Like, Like, Love. Oneshot, complete! Yaoi, lame attempt at lemon, language.


Realization of Passion

Hi hi! I'm not abandoning my other FAKE fic, I just got a quick boost of inspiration. It's probably just gonna be a one-shot type thing, but I might expand later on. This is gonna be DrakexJJ. What? I like them, ok? And I FINALLY read "Like, Like, Love", so this takes place after that and after the fateful kiss between JJ and the unsuspecting Drake.

Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or its characters. This WILL contain yaoi and some language.

* * *

Drake was wandering around on the roof on the precinct. He stopped at the edge of the railing around the top, staring out over New York City. Next he knew there was JJ by his side, holding his arm. His bright blue eyes were shimmering in the dying daylight, a light breeze teasing his lavender locks.

Drake looked at him quizzically. He felt like this had already happened, like he was reliving an unnerving memory. JJ looked up slightly and met his tired grey eyes. He offered a small smile, but Drake could see that his eyes were dancing with joy.

Suddenly JJ's hand moved from the crook of Drake's arm to his shoulder, which he used as leverage to lift himself onto his toes and bring his face closer to Drake's. Drake stared into his beaming face with anticipation—he didn't know whether what was about to happen was real.

Their lips met. JJ's soft, almost feathery touch ignited something deep within Drake's soul; something he couldn't name but knew existed all the same. Their lips touched only lightly, no outward desire or passion, just a soft, loving kiss. Drake didn't want this to end, whatever it was. He wanted to stay just like this, with JJ, forever.

Far too soon, JJ pulled away from Drake. Drake moaned a little, wanting to continue their slight yet powerful kiss. JJ smiled, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"Drake," he said, speaking softly, lovingly. "You have to wake up."

Drake sat bolt upright so fast that his swivel chair sent him careening off away from his desk. He managed to catch himself on a file cabinet not far from the desk, with high hopes that no one had noticed. He pulled himself into the desk again and glanced around for witnesses to his loss of balance.

"Geez, Drake, are you okay?" Drake spun in his chair to face a very concerned-looking JJ. His face flushed deeply at the sight of him, recalling his dream all too well. JJ placed his hand on Drake's shoulder to steady him in his AWOL chair. JJ's touch reminded Drake of their kiss in his dream, its softness, its love…

"Oh, shit," Drake murmured, standing shakily and moving toward the bathroom. He staggered down the hall of the 27th precinct, pushing past people and falling more than once against the wall. He reached the restroom just in time—he lurched forward as though he was going to vomit, though nothing came up. This sensation, unfortunately, was no more foreign to him than the dream.

That had actually happened—well, to an extent anyway. JJ had indeed kissed him, but it hadn't been the compassionate kiss of a person in love. In fact, Drake hadn't thought much about it until that night when he'd gotten home.

Drake had walked through his door and flopped onto his bed. He'd kicked off his shoes and removed his tie, but was so tired, he'd fallen asleep in his clothes. That night he'd remembered his encounter with JJ on the roof (only more accurately) in his dreams as well. He'd awakened in the middle of the night, cold, yet drenched in sweat, and had to make a mad dash for the bathroom. Again, he had retched without actually vomiting, making his stomach hurt. He hadn't known what had been happening to him. All he knew was that it was tied to the memory of JJ's kiss.

Now, as he lay hunched over a toilet in one of the stall, he had the same revelation: JJ's kiss was affecting him, and not positively. He didn't understand it—why only him? Why not Dee, who JJ had kissed time and time again? Dee never ended up losing his footing and falling over in the men's restroom.

Drake tried to pick himself up off the floor, but he couldn't get his legs under him to support his own weight. He felt his feet slipping on the damp tile, knowing he was about to fall, but was amazed to find that he had managed to find his footing. He grabbed the door of the stall to pull himself up, then realized that he wasn't standing on his own at all.

He found himself wrapped in the slender yet powerful arms of JJ Adams.

* * *

"Good Lord," JJ said as he placed a damp cloth on Drake's forehead. He had told the chief they were leaving, then helped Drake stagger all the way back to his tiny apartment. "Drake, what happened to you? You were asleep at your desk, then when I woke you, you started freaking out."

Drake closed his eyes and allowed the moisture of the cloth to seep into his skin. He didn't want to tell JJ the effect that kiss had had on him. He didn't want to admit that it had meant something to him, and that's what was making him sick. But he would have to tell him something…

"I think I'm just getting sick," he fabricated lamely. "Probably a bug from work or something…"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" JJ asked angrily.

Drake stared at him, unable to answer.

"Do you expect me to believe that crock of horseshit you just threw at me?"

"JJ, I didn't mean…" he began stupidly, his head swimming.

"I know what those were symptoms of, you know," JJ said knowingly, folding his arms across his chest. "I've seen them before."

Drake's heart leapt—maybe now he'd find out what was wrong with him!

"You know what it is!" Drake exclaimed, sitting up in bed too fast and making his head throb. JJ placed a protective hand on his chest and eased him back into bed. "Please, JJ, you have to tell me what's wrong with me! I can't take another day of this shit."

JJ stared at him for a long moment, then he stood huffily and stomped towards the door.

"Wait!" Drake called, trying to get up so he could follow. "Hang on, I—"

"Try to sit up again and I'll strangle you!" JJ shrieked just before he slammed the door.

* * *

Drake lay in his bed for hours, doing his best to stay awake yet he undergo another onslaught of "symptoms". He heard small shuffling noises in the living room after hours of quiet and knew that JJ was finally back.

_I can't take this shit anymore, dammit_, he thought, sitting up straight in bed and ripping off the covers. He placed both feet on the floor, testing his weight before attempting to walk. He found that he could walk quite normally, and that the only part of him that didn't feel right was his aching head. He inched slowly across the cheap carpet, taking longer, more confident steps the more he walked. Finally he reached the door and slowly turned the knob.

He glanced into the living room, checking to see if JJ was in sight. He wasn't.

Drake took a couple of brave steps into the open space, breathing in less stale air. He stepped more fully into the room, but had no sooner done so than he was knocked to the floor (where there was a large shaggy rug to break his fall).

"What the fuck…!" Drake turned himself over to find JJ lying on top of him. "What are you doing JJ! It's totally uncool to attack a sick person!"

"I told you I'd get you if you tried to get up again, didn't I?" JJ said crossly.

Drake started to heave himself up off the floor and push JJ off him, but JJ planted one arm on the floor on each side of Drake's torso and straddled him, making it impossible to get up.

"JJ…" Drake sounded exasperated, but really his heart was pounding in his chest and he could hardly breathe.

JJ didn't speak. Instead, he descended upon Drake where he lay on the floor, bringing his face ever closer until he was no more than two inches from Drake's. Drake shivered a little, anxious.

"You know what's causing your symptoms?" JJ asked quietly, his voice so low it actually sounded deeper. Drake shook his head absently, unable to tear his eyes from JJ's. "Suppressed emotion. You bottle everything up, and eventually it builds until you turn into this." He smirked. "And I'll bet I know what you're suppressing."

Drake stared into JJ's sparkling blue eyes, feeling increasingly like JJ was looking through him and into his soul… He waited anxiously for JJ's answer, as though it all hinged on that event.

But JJ didn't finish. He brought his face an inch and a half closer. Drake knew he could feel his ragged breathing on his cheeks. Drake closed his eyes, knowing fully well what JJ was about to do…

They kissed. The soft, warm, loving kiss he remembered from his dream. Only the outermost part of their lips made contact—no tongue, no movement at all, just touch. Warmth ignited in Drake's stomach and spread like wildfire throughout his entire body.

He reached up and wrapped JJ in his arms, drawing him in. Finally their bodies made contact, sending electricity through each of Drake's limbs. He couldn't believe what was happening, but this time knew for sure that it was real.

JJ was the one to sever the connection. When he did, Drake felt like his body had experienced a blackout, as though all the energy that had been surging through him had been cut off. JJ lifted himself up from the floor so he was balanced on his knees. Drake stared at him questioningly, afraid to speak lest it ruin what had happened.

JJ smiled at him. "Suppressed emotions," he said. "What was being suppressed here, Drake?" His gaze bored into Drake's grey eyes, giving him that feeling of being looked through again.

Drake struggled to find the words to describe what he knew JJ wanted him to say. Finally he found his voice:

"My feelings for you," he said, and as he did it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. "I've been suppressing the feelings I've felt for you since you kissed me that day on the roof."

JJ smiled, apparently satisfied with Drake's answer. He leaned in close again and whispered into Drake's ear: "Let's take this to your bedroom."

Drake didn't even bother being shocked at his forwardness; he was already thinking along the same lines. He was worried that he'd make a fool of himself in front of JJ, having never performed any kind of homosexual act before. JJ stood up straight, then helped Drake to his feet. He wrapped his arms lightly around Drake's neck after guiding Drake's hands to a comfortable spot on his hips. Again they kissed, softly at first, but soon Drake couldn't stand it any longer and kissed him more forcefully, wrapping his arms around JJ's slender waist.

After some awkward walking with eyes closed and tongues intertwined, they finally made it into Drake's bedroom. JJ immediately took the top, something for which Drake was eternally grateful, since he didn't know how to do any of it. Still kissing passionately, they managed to disentangle themselves from their clothes down to their boxers, which JJ didn't seem to want to remove just yet. Drake could barely keep himself from coming right then and there, but he knew he had to hold it in. He knew JJ was planning something perfect for them.

As they lay on Drake's unmade bed, JJ broke their kiss for the first time. Drake would have protested, but JJ then proceeded to kiss and suck at his neck, and the only sounds that escaped his throat were moans of passion. JJ's experienced lips worked their way slowly but surely down Drake's chest, pausing only to suck and nip at Drake's nipples. Drake moaned with pleasure while JJ worked all the way down Drake's well-formed abs and reached the seam of his boxers.

JJ stopped for a moment to allow Drake's overwhelmed mind to catch up to his senses. Drake's breath had sped up considerably, and he was panting like a dog in August. He looked down, past his abdomen, to see JJ smiling satisfactorily. Drake smiled back, but he couldn't keep his head up any more—JJ had removed Drake's boxers, and had inched close to the tip of his member with his tongue.

Drake's head dunked back as far as it could go and he stifled a passionate cry. It was obvious that JJ had experience at this, since he was sending every one of Drake's nerve endings into overdrive. JJ slid his tongue along the very tip of Drake's rock-hard member, moving very slowly up the rest of it so that Drake would feel as crazy as possible. Finally, Drake stopped trying to hold in his cries, finding that it made it all that much better. JJ removed Drake's member from his mouth and slinked slowly back up Drake's body. Drake realized for the first time that JJ had removed his own boxers as well.

JJ kissed Drake again, his lips slightly swollen from the blow job. While their lips locked and their tongues fought for dominance, JJ began to position himself for the final dance.

Drake let JJ part and lift his legs, and he thought he'd die when JJ stuck his fingers into his entrance to make room for what was to come. Finally, when it seemed JJ knew Drake was ready for it, he plunged his own hard and throbbing member into Drake's prepared entrance. Drake threw his head back so it was almost parallel with his arched back. He had never felt anything so incredible in his life. So many sensations were coursing through his body at once while JJ began to work a rhythm—ecstasy, pain, frenzy, anxiety; but, above all, love. He knew that JJ would always be with him, that he would never break up with him over the size of his wallet or state of his house. As he felt himself release and felt JJ's fluid inside him, his body finally relaxed, completely satisfied.

JJ laid his head on his sweaty chest, his hand resting on his bicep. Drake wrapped his arms around JJ's torso, listening to his gentle breathing.

"No more suppressed emotions, right, Drake?" JJ said, and Drake could feel his cheek curl into a smile.

Drake smiled too. "Never again."

* * *

Wow…I can't believe I just wrote that. That was incredible. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it—and don't forget to review! This was a one-shot, so it's done—unless the reviewers say otherwise, anyway. 


End file.
